Saving Me from Myself
by Soralynn
Summary: umm....I'm not good at these things. So,.... Sorato, Sora keeps a journal on her feelings about Tai, but what happens when he finds it??? PG-13 for later chapters


~*~*Saving Me From Myself*~*~  
By: Soralynn  
  
(a/n: since the italics won't work, Sora's journal will be in brackets [] just telin' ya. So read, it's a Sorato, so you've been warned!! Please R&R!!! Soralynn)  
  
[Everytime I look around the corner, I see you. Your brown hair, loving eyes, your tall, lean, athletic figure. Every time my heart tells me to say those three words, but my mind tells me no, that it would ruin our friendship. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but it's been breaking my heart ever since. I see you everyday with another, and my heart splits in two. It pains me, but, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I hope someday you'll notice my staring in math class, or how happy I get when we play one-on-one soccer. I hope someday you will.  
  
I love you, Tai.]  
  
Kari told Sora to start keeping a journal. "Pour your heart and soul into it," she said, "It'll take away some of the pain." *Ha,* thought Sora, *it hasn't helped at all. If anything, it's made my pain worse.*  
  
Sora had told Kari all of her feelings for Tai a week ago. Kari understood, because of course, she was going through the same thing. So Kari gave her a notebook and told her to keep a journal. She said how much it would take away of the pain Sora felt Tai and Jenn (Tai's girlfriend) would show PDA (public display of affection). So Sora did. She wrote in it almost ten times a day, and after only a week it was almost full. But the pain in her heart and soul didn't go away.  
  
Sora shut the book and put it in her backpack. She walked up to the mirror, looking at her tear-wet maroon eye. *Why me? Why do I have to go through such torment?*  
  
She wiped her eyes and washed her face, preparing herself for yet another day of cruel punisment.  
  
*****  
  
"Tell me, where in my little Jenny ticklish? Here?" Tai poked her in the side of the stomach.  
  
"Tai! Stop it! Stop!" Jenn was trying to yell at him, but she ws laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Come 'ere, Jenny-pooh!" he kept poking her in the ribs. She was still laughing.  
  
*God, please help me now.* Matt thought, keeping several paces behind the "love birds". He heard running and turned to see Sora coming up behind them. *She is so beautiful,* Matt thought to himself as she caught up to the three of them.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She asked, kind of out of breath.  
  
"Nothing, unless you count the Idiot Games bieng played by those two over there by Tai and Jenn," Matt flicked his head towards them.  
  
"Oh," Sora said, a hint of jelousy in her voice. There was an awkward silence, as they followed Tai and Jenn to the high school campus.  
  
*Tell her!! Tell her, Matt, before she goes away forever!*  
  
"Sora?" she stopped.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you...I mean, I ...what I'm trying to say is...oh, look, there's the school." Matt ran off before Sora could evern question what he was going to say.  
  
*Stupid, stupid, stupid...* he thought all the way to class.  
  
****  
  
*He's so cute. Jenn is the luckiest girl in both worlds.* Sora scribbled hearts all over her blank paper.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi? Would you like to join us, or shoud I send you down to the nurse for a reality check?" the class snickered, after the teacher said that.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Kagashi."  
  
"Good. Now when X and Y are cubed then tripled..."  
  
Sora began looking at Tai again.  
  
*So cute, athletic, smart, courageous...*  
  
****  
  
Before she went to the flower shop after school, Sora headed to the park to finish her journal.  
  
[Once again I pound myself admiring you. Thinking how wonderful it'd be if we were together. No, it would never be. You love it too much with Jenn, but I'm still here in case you ever need me. Always here, on the last page. I love you.]  
  
she looked up from her journal and saw Matt and Tai coming up the path. She hurridly packed all her papers and ran off, heading towards the store.  
  
Little did she know that the red notebook still glistened in the sun.  
  
  
That's the first chapter!! Please read and reveiw, so I know how to finish it! Thanks!  
  



End file.
